


Slow Down, This is My Zone

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jeongharem, M/M, MANSAE ERA!!!!!!!, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: Mansae Inspired Fic“What do I get if I mix orange and purple?” Jeonghan wondered as he stared off at the distance.“You’ll get brown, Jeonghan, which is really ugly to be honest. Black works better with purple, I assure you.”“Fuck off Seungcheol. No one asked for your opinion.”





	1. Chapter 1

The orange haired boy across the cafeteria smiled, corner of eyes crinkling in a very endearing way.

 

“Well, fuck you too, Catboy.” Jeonghan sighed. He came here to eat but he honestly felt so attacked right now.  How the hell does that boy even manage to make his eyes twinkle like that?

 

He chomped down on his sandwich, breathing through his nose while glaring down at the boy, or Joshua, the name which he acquired from the intensive facebook stalking he did last night. He was just curious okay. Plus, Jihoon, the music club head just started blackmailing him to start recruiting students now (emphasis on the NOW) or else he’ll be the club’s representative for the school’s annual Mr. Pretty again and ugh he just don’t wanna think about it. And everyone kept talking about the guy who plays the guitar so he just had to check.

 

Even now, Catboy was holding a guitar, trying out a variety of chords and piecing it together to create a melody. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

 

_Oh no no. Please,  you can do better than him, Jeonghan._

 

There were several girls and some boys around Joshua who were from time to time requesting him to sing a part of a particular song. They were clearly smitten. It was amazing, three weeks from coming into this school and that boy already got himself a harem. Oh well who can blame them, the boy’s got the charm. Plus he’s just so chill and kind and gentlemanly and has a really good voice…

 

_Get a hold of yourself Jeonghan. You promised, no more crushes._

 

He can’t just waste time over some petty crush. It was senior year. And his parents, they just kept pestering him over college applications. And Jeonghan was the type who can’t do things unless he focus. Having a crush means wasting time daydreaming and pining over him when he clearly doesnt have a chance.

 

So Jeonghan just stuck to his motto. If you can’t get him, hate him.

 

So he intensely glared at the boy even if he can’t see him. However, just before he can mull over the fact that there was no frickin’ chicken mayo in his sandwich when he clearly asked for one with it, Joshua’s eyes fluttered across the room and to his direction and their eyes met for the first time.

 

It was just about 0.2 second but it was long enough for Jeonghan to choke on some unchewed piece of cabbage because Catboy just caught him offguard.

 

He started coughing wetly, eyes watering because its hard to breathe. And he was there making seal noises and he just can’t stop coughing and he was so so embarrassing.

 

Joshua saw it all. Because worry flooded his eyes and he was just about to put down his guitar.

 

However, the idiots at the other table beat him to it. Because really, Jeonghan was popular too.

 

Suddenly, there was a huge commotion around him which was totally useless because he was starting to feel okay. He felt a big pair of hands grab his shoulders and he looked up. When he saw who it was, his hands automatically flew up to shield his hair because he just felt the need to protect it. Because this was Seungcheol, the boy sitting behind him in math class who just kept sniffing his hair. He the gave him the stink eye because why the hell is even here? Why is he always present wherever he went? Shouldn't he be practicing basketball or something because he is pretty sure he’s supposed to be the captain of the basketball team.

 

“Are you okay?!” Seungcheol asked tone panicked.

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes while eyeing the hands still on his shoulders.

 

“Im alrig– what the fu–” suddenly he was pulled up by someone behind him. And then there were arms encircling his waist. He looked back. It was Junhui, the greasy Chinese exchange student who he haven’t heard a word from but kept giving him failed attempts of origami flower everyday which always end up in the trash because duh what is he supposed to do with it.

 

“What the hell are you doing!” Jeonghan shrieked. “Oomph!”

 

Junhui was attempting to do the heimlich maneuver on him which is totally not even the proper way of doing one. His hand were not even on the right place. It was low, way too low.

 

“Get off me!” Jeonghan managed to say between Junhuis failed attempts.

 

“Please, just get me some water!” He pleaded when there was no response. That did the trick because almost immediately, Junhui was rushing to the counter and asking the ahjumma there to give him the biggest bottle of water available.

 

There were however still too many people around him, invading his personal space while asking if he’s really okay. Jeonghan almost let them hover over him but when he felt Mingyu’s hand rub his back, he finally exploded because ew, he just saw that blue-haired giant sneeze onto his hands earlier.

 

He almost used aegyo, the foolproof plan he always use to get his way. But he backtracked. Because maybe, just maybe Joshua is looking at him. And it’s embarrassing.

 

So he did the next best thing.

 

“If all of you don’t get off me this instant, I. Will. Kill. All. Of.You.” He said in the lowest and most chillingly calm voice he can manage. The menacing glint in his eyes signifiying a complete opposite of his kind facade.

 

People recognized this Jeonghan. Because this calm and scary Jeonghan always keeps his promise.

 

Not even a second later, everyone was scrambling back to their seats. And Jeonghan sat there with a smug look on his face.

 

He opened the water which Junhui left on his table because he just felt so tired all of a sudden. And while taking a large sip, he looked up which he found out immediately as a really really bad idea.

 

Because Catboy was still looking at him, an amused expression evident in his eyes. His left hand was slightly covering his mouth as if he’s hiding a giggle. Suddenly that same hand formed into a fist, the thumb protruding so as to signify a thumbs up expression. His eyes filling with concern, right eyebrow slightly rising, and mouth forming a little pout accentuated the question mark on the silent statement he’s trying to convey.

 

_Are you okay?_

 

_Fuck off Catboy. Stop ruining my life._


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan gulped, hands digging into the newly checked exam sheet. His frustration was bubbling up more intensely than the red glare of the score stamped on his paper.

 

**B-**

 

 _Days of studying and I get this?_ He was mad at himself. For not being good enough despite being a hardworker. And more to the world for being such an unfair bitch and not giving credit to those who deserve it.

 

He was about to tell himself to stop stressing over it. That it was just an exam score and they really don’t measure anything blah blah blah.

 

Until Minghao, the school’s  self-proclaimed genius stood up with a smug look on his face.

 

“Miss Kim, I guess our club’s gonna get the best spot for this year’s fair.” He announced proudly.

 

_Uh oh Jihoon’s going to be mad._

 

Miss Kim, who besides being the math teacher also acts as the club coordinator for this year made a deal with everybody that she will let the highest scorer let the club of his choice pick the place also of his choice for this year’s fair without the hassle of filing forms and playing hunger games with everyone just to get the best spot.

 

Of course there were a lot of violent reactions because everyone thought that because of that deal, Minghao already secured a spot for his club, the Science Enthusiasts.

 

“Oh, no. Someone from the other class scored higher.”

 

Minghao looked offended. “But I got the perfect score miss,” he retorted fast as lightning while waving his answer sheet aggressively.

 

"You know the question I put at the end of the exam for extra points?” Miss Kim asked  patiently.

 

“Yeah, the one about the topic we haven’t covered yet.” Minghao whined like miss Kim committed a grave sin for involving a question like that.

 

“Well, someone was able to answer it. He got higher than the perfect score.” Miss Hana explained.

 

“What?!” Minghao exclaimed as if he can’t believe it. “Who is it?”

 

At that point, everyone in the class was waiting for an answer too. They too were eager to know who has beaten Minghao who pretty much claimed the school’s valedictorian spot ever since freshman year.

 

“I believe his name is Joshua. The one who just transferred here three weeks ago.”

 

_Oh my god. Catboy is smart too._

 

Aside from the little squeak of despair heard from Minghao, there was a collective wow heard in the classroom. There were girls in the back who were giggling, gushing about how oppa is so great. Oppa? Bish, we all have the same age here. He would have glared at them only if he’s not feeling bad about himself. He felt so little compared Joshua. How can there be people like him, the ones who were naturally gifted.

 

Life is really unfair.

* * *

 

Seungkwan was side-eying him, he was sure of it. It was too intense.

 

“What?” Jeonghan said when he can’t take it anymore.

 

“You are actually shameless Jeonghan. You’re officially out of my friends list.”

 

“No, I’m not.” He said in a sing soing voice while putting down the marker he used to design a  banner that was laid out on the table. He inspected it like proud father looking at his newly born child and knowing that it was his sperm that fertilized it.

 

**Buy cookies now for the benefit of the fire victims**

**And get a cute selfie with Jeonghan or Seungkwan!!!**

 

“This is genius and you know it.” He was smiling, earlier frustrations gone for now. He can’t help not being in a good mood when Seungkwan was as funny as always.

 

“Not to be negative about this but I’m pretty sure you’ll not be able to sell that,” he said while eyeing the tons of boxes Seungkwan’s mother dropped off earlier at school. “Plus I promised your mom I’ll help fundraise. And since I wasn’t able to help her bake, I’ll just help you sell it.” He added.

 

Seungkwan’s mother has always been big about charity work and she passed it to his son. Jeonghan was influenced too since he always spent his time hanging out at Seungkwan’s house.

 

Seungkwan considered it and then finally, “Give me that then. I can’t even see my name!” He then proceeded to cover his name with a marker then signed it with a bigger and better version.

 

Not even five minutes after posting the banner, there was already a long line in front of their table. The whole thing was fun actually, and Jeonghan who was as popular as always was glad to see that Seungkwan was enjoying himself too. The latter was there slightly surprised that there were actually a lot of people who admired him and wanted to take a selfie with him.

 

It was amazing too when there were people who just genuinely wanted to donate for the fire victims. They actually had to convince them to take the cookies. Jeonghan and Seungkwan also took a selfie with them just for the sake of it.

 

There were little commotions, especially when Seungkwan and Mingyu started bickering all of a sudden when the latter accidentally smudged the screen of Seungkwan’s phone with chocolate chip when he borrowed it because “hyung, I forgot my phone at home.”  but all in all, it was okay.

 

“Uh..you sure you’ll be able to eat all of that?” Seungkwan asked with a judging look on his face when Seungcheol reached the front of the line.

 

“Uhhchyeah! I totally love cookies!” Seungcheol said while trying to balance the five packs of cookies that he bought.

 

“I do get to have five selfies with Jeonghan, right? Yeah?”

 

“Ohh..kayy. Right. Stand next to Jeonghan. Let me hold that for you.” Seungkwan offered.

 

“Wait Jeonghan, you’ll pose differently for each picture, right? “Seungcheol asked as he dug for his phone.

 

"Uh noo. It’s s not in the deal. You’ll only get my default face,” Jeonghan said. “Well, unless you buy 6,” he added under his breath but loud enough for Seungcheol to hear.

 

Seungcheol did buy 6 and he was rewarded by a smiley jeonghan, sassy Jeonghan, pouty Jeonghan and a whole lot more.

 

It only took 30 minutes to sell the tons of cookie packs. Before they knew it, there were already only four packs remaining.

 

“What are you doing here you idiots, what is this you’re a holding a fanmeet now?” Seokmin, a junior who was also a music club member announced loudly as he strutted towards their table when he spotted them at the cafeteria.

 

“Get out of here Seokmin, we hate you.” Seungkwan blurted out.

 

“Meanie.” He pouted as he pulled a chair to join them.

 

“What are you even doing here? I thought you have a class at this hour.” Jeonghan asked him

 

“Mr Jung’s sick.” Seokmin smiled as if he loved the thought of his teacher being sick. “Plus, Jihoon wanted me to tell you that we’ll be holding an audition on Friday afternoon. So advertise it on facebook or instagram or whatever. I also wanted a cookie,” he added as he reached for a pack of cookies in the box.

 

Jeonghan slapped his hand. “It’s not free, you know.”

 

“Okay, okay I’ll pay but give me a discount since I won’t  avail your stupid self– oh hi Joshua hyung!” Seokmin shouted when he spotted a particular orange-haired boy.

 

_What. How is this idiot even friends with him._

 

Jeonghan scrambled to remove the banner because he was reminded again of  how much of an idiot he is compared to Joshua. Just what would he think? That Jeonghan was here doing stupid things while he was there achieving impressive things. He will surely judge them.

 

However, Seungkwan beat him to it. “Hey we’re not done yet!”

 

Joshua saw them and walked towards their table. It was funny, how when you admire someone, even the way that person walks is beautiful.

 

_You don’t admire him Jeonghan!!!_

 

“You’re fundraising?”

 

_Wow he really does have a calming voice._

 

“Uhh..yeahh. Its for the victims…of… fire. Yeah, fire victims.” Jeonghan stuttered

 

“Wait this is a legitimate fundrasing thing? I thought you were just tricking the students.” Seokmin piped up.

 

Seungkwan gave him an unamused stare. 

 

“Is there any way I could help?” Joshua offered, eyes expressing a genuine concern.

 

“Well you can buy these remaining cookies.” Seungkwan suggested.

 

“Oh okay. I’ll pay for the four packs but I’ll just get that one. You three can have the remaining packs. I don’t think I can eat any more sweet things since I think I’m having a lot of it lately.”

 

Is it just him or Joshua eyes lingered on him for a moment when he said the word sweet.

 

_Huh. Dream on, Jeonghan._

 

“Waaa you’re so cool hyung!” Seokmin cheered, hands waving in the air.

 

“What is this, he get a "hyung” and all we get is disrespect,“ Jeonghan complained.

 

Joshua laughed eyes forming into crescents. And Jeonghan was there already dead inside.

 

Joshua paid for it and when he was about to say goodbye, Seungkwan yelled, "Wait! You have 4 free selfies!”

 

This is it, Joshua’s going to judge them.

 

“Oh, but my phones already dead.” That was all Joshua said though.

 

“That’s okay. We can use Jeonghan’s phone. Right, Jeonghannie? Also give Jeonghan your phone number so he can send the pictures to you.” Seungkwan said excitedly.

 

 _This is it_. Seungkwan thought. _Im officially the wingman of the year._

 

Seungkwan got Jeonghan’s phone himself and before the latter can complain, he pushed him immediately to Joshua’s side, He opened the camera, shouted a quick “smile guys! ” and clicked. It was too fast, fast enough to prevent Jeonghan from stopping him.

 

Seungkwan giggled. He had seen different versions of Jeonghan many times before– smiley jeonghan, sassy Jeonghan, pouty Jeonghan and a whole lot more. But right here was a state too rare to see. On his hand was a picture of blushing Jeonghan.

 

He did not see however that beside Jeonghan, was a boy blushing as much as the former is.

* * *

 

After classes ended, Jeonghan waddled into the library, motivation oozing out of him. If his effort is still not enough then he should exert more. He’s going to get that A soon.

 

There were no people in the library due to the fact that exams just ended. But Jeonghan’s going to start preparing early for the next wave of exams. He figured out he’s going to be a lot busier soon since the school fair’s coming up also.

 

He gathered his hair, tied it into a knot and put out all of his things. However, before he started studying he reached out in his pocket for the paper Seungkwan gave him earlier.

 

He opened it and right there was Joshua’s number.

 

_That idiot actually got it. And why is my heart beating so hard?_

 

He got his phone and saved it. He almost put a heart beside Joshua’s name but he quickly erased it because that would be weird, right?

 

He contemplated if he should send the pictures now but he thought better of it. Because what if he replied. He’s also not sure if Joshua actually wanted the pictures.

 

_Ugh, I'm such a noob. I’ll think about it tonight. I’m already getting distracted._

 

He studied until the librarian said that they’re already closing. He was quite proud of himself that he was able to focus and understood a lot of topics.

 

He gathered his things, and went out. It was slightly dark now so he hurried. He might not catch the last trip of the bus. But before he can reach the gates, his phone beeped.

 

He received a text. It was from an unknown number.

 

He opened it and a shiver run down his spine.

 

It was two pictures of him, one when he was tying his hair into a knot and one when he was putting his things back into his bag. It was taken from an unfamiliar angle as if the taker was hiding behind the book shelves. The unknown person might have stayed there the whole time Jeonghan was in the library. He did not notice anyone come out from the shelves.

 

Another text came.

 

**A lot of people got a selfie from you. I’m mad >.< so I’ ll be taking a lot of pictures of you from now on. Anyway, get home safe baby. :)**

 

_Who the fuck is this. Yes, I TOTALLY feel a lot safer now._

 

Jeonghan has never in his life ran as fast as he is running now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI BITCHES
> 
> if you're open to other pairings, please know that i'm also writing about GYUHAN (i love jeonghan so much!!)
> 
> SWEET ONION CHICKEN TERIYAKI :   
> Genre: Humor, Fluff  
> Beauty Guru Jeonghan and Tennis Player Mingyu  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9840578/chapters/22086143
> 
> STAR-CROSSED :  
> Genre: RoyaltyAU, SoulmateAU, ZodiacAU  
> PRINCE MINGYU AIDJOAILDOAL OMG  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9487580/chapters/21467780


	3. Chapter 3

“Have I ever told you before that you’re really embarrassing?” Seungkwan drawled on as if this question has been asked so many times before.

 

“Says the person who came in to school wearing neon polka dots.”

 

“Touché. Remind me to punch Seokmin later for recommending this to me.“

 

Jeonghan ignored Seungkwan, both arms still raised up above his head. He was smirking, slowly turning around his seat while parading his hands over the sea of heads in the crowded cafeteria room.

 

Both of his middle fingers were up, standing loud and proud while his eyes were fierce and sharp as if he’s daring everyone to challenge him.

 

“What are you even doing?”

 

“This is a huge fuck you to my stalker.”

 

Jeonghan has decided the night before that he really didn’t need to be afraid of this stalker. What does a coward behind a camera do to him? Threaten him with pictures of himself being fabulous? But I just need to be extra careful though when I go to the bathroom.

 

Plus he can defend himself fine. He didn’t do track and field for years for his power thighs to be useless.

 

“Uh huh. You do realize that you’re "stalker”,” Seungkwan made air quotations “isn’t the only one here with eyes. Everyone here can see you,“ he sipped his orange juice, “and they’re judging you,” he added.

 

“I don’t care,” he replied like a sulky child.

 

“No, when I mean everyone, I meant including Joshua.” There was a taunting smile on Seungkwan’s face as if he knew a lot about Jeonghan’s secrets.

 

He swore he did his best to not be affected, but the smirk was quickly wiped off of his face as his eyes flickered to the front to where Seungkwan’s eyes were directed to. His hands almost wavered. Because Joshua was really  looking at him, confused and mouth slightly agape.

 

“So what?” He asked petulantly.

 

Seungkwan said nothing and only raised his right eyebrow.

 

“Why do you even bring him up?”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You like him. Duh. It’s so obvious, it’s funny.”

 

Jeonghan looked affronted.  “I don’t have a crush on Catboy.” he huffed, snatching back the fries Seungkwan stole from his tray.

 

“Hmm. Catboy. So you have a nickname for him now,” Seungkwan teased. “Just admit that you have a crush on him. Why do you even deny it? I mean I perfectly understand why you’d have crush on him,” he turned back to look at Joshua and gave him an elevator look.

 

“I don’t like him. Crushes make people weak. It’s like the human being’s kryptonite.”

 

“What are you even saying?” Seungkwan said, almost whining.

 

“I mean it’s true though.”

 

“Yeah. Tell that to Joshua.” He then turned to his right just at the right moment the orange-haired boy was passing down. “Joshua! Over here!”

 

Jeonghan didn’t even know what happened next but he’s pretty sure Seungkwan’s been possessed with something weird because he became that embarrassing idiot again catching everyone’s attention by resembling those loud MCs in Korean Variety shows.

 

“Joshua! You like someone right now, right?” Seungkwan said grabbing the fork on his plate and directing it to Joshua’s mouth like a mic.

 

 Instantly Joshua’s face lit up, eyes widening like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Uh.“

 

 "You do!” Seungkwan yelled excitedly as he pat the confused Joshua on the back. “He do!” repeating it this time to Jeonghan who was facepalming himself to death.

 

“Do you think it makes you weak? It doesn’t, right? I know it gives you strength,” he stopped for a minute waiting for Joshua to nod in agreement. “because my friend right here,” he continued as he put a hand over Jeonghan’s shoulders, “thinks it’s a bad thing to have an inspiration.” He said it in a way that made him look like he is genuinely concerned and sad over that fact.

 

“Really?”

 

Something about Joshua’s voice he can’t pinpoint made Jeonghan look up from his hands. He noticed that the slight rise at the corner of the former’s mouth was gone now.

 

“Is that why you’re raising you’re middle finger?” Joshua asked carefully, slightly afraid that he may be crossing the line.

 

Seungkwan laughed. “No, he has stalker, that’s why,” he piped up before Jeonghan can explain himself. “It is scary to be honest,” stopping for a moment to make sure Joshua was listening. “That person follows him around everywhere, to the restroom, to the classroom, I think he follows him to his house too. Ah!” he exclaimed as if he remembered something. “He takes pictures of him too! Aigoo. What might he need those pictures for, I wonder?” he finished with burying his heads on his hands as if the matter was a life and death situation.

 

It was obvious with the way Joshua looked at him, wide eyes and all that he wanted to know more about it. But before he can ask more about it, a head suddenly popped in the space between him and the boy. Ugh.

 

“Hyung! I can sit here right?” a blue-haired boy announced far too loud for his ears. It was Mingyu, a junior who kept following him around ever since he came here. Up close the boy really do have a gorgeous face with his lopsided grin and adorable prominent little canines. He understood why all the girls would be jealous for the attention he’s giving Jeonghan. In another life, maybe he’d be attracted to him too.

 

But only if he’s not so fucking annoying.

 

Before Jeonghan can respond, Mingyu was already dragging a chair from a table across them and squeezing himself in between him and Joshua.

 

It was like Mingyu didn’t even notice Joshua as he turned his face to give his full attention to him. However, Jeonghan did–hyperaware of the worried look he’s giving him.

 

Not too soon, Junhui, the weird Chinese student came too carrying a tray on one hand and an origami at the other. Like a ghost, he quietly dragged a chair towards the group and stood awkwardly in front of them creating a quiet tension in the air.

 

It was Seungkwan who did the first move, nodding awkwardly to the boy as if he managed to make an invisible connection to him.

 

Just like that the boy took a seat happily, carefully placing the origami in front of Jeonghan. If Jeonghan’s honest, he can say that the boy is actually cute. _He is so fucking weird though._ he thought while side-eyeing the boy.

 

“Don’t tell me Seungcheol’s coming too.” Seungkwan complained as he glanced at his back. “Oops, yeah. There he is. Seungcheol’s in the house!” throwing in the statement like he’s a rapper. “Aish. Really. This table is literally for three people. I won’t tolerate this.”

 

Seungkwan grabbed his tray and gathered up his other things but before he can leave, he stooped down and looked at Joshua dead in the eye,

 

“Don’t worry! You get the bestfriend’s vote.“ he announced with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

 

The hairs on the back of Jeonghan’s hair stood up. He can feel it, someone was watching him.

 

He was in the library, braving himself to go there despite the chance of his stalker following him there too. He wasn’t bothering him actually—the texts he were receiving composing of short messages of encouragement and cute little emojis. Well unless you count the one in math class wherein he got an answer right to the teacher’s question and then shortly after, he received a "good job!!! <3” text message. That was borderline creepy and so implicative of that person’s close presence.

 

He’d been too absorbed in the book he’s reading, not minding his environment. That until he felt a presence behind him.

 

He braced himself, silently reciting the self-defense tips he learned on YouTube last night as he felt the person approach him. He was curious, on why the person chose to reveal his identity so early.

 

"Hey.“ He did not expect the person to speak too soon. And if he did, he certainly did not expect him or her to have this sort of soft voice.

 

“Wait, Joshua?” Jeonghan croaked, not believing it until he turned back and saw who it was.

 

It was Joshua, all right. The boy was standing there sheepishly. It was funny how someone as smart as him can look so out of place in a room full of books.

 

Two shifty eyes after, he took two steps forward and stopped in front of Jeonghan.

 

“Hey, can I study with you? It’s kind of awkward sitting alone.”  Joshua said voice soft and unsure.

 

Jeonghan, almost hit himself  because instead of saying “sure!” like the casual school mate he is,  he took the time crunch up his forehead because he just can’t comprehend what is happening right now.

 

"Uh.  It’s okay if you don’t want to!” Joshua blurted out face red. “Uh. Yeah. I’m just going to sit by myself,"  he turned his head from left to right finding a table, "There. Yeah just going to study by myself,” he turned his heels, head down and hand scratching the back of his neck.  “It’s okay" he uttered softly as if it’s for him to hear and not for Jeonghan.

 

"Ye…s? yes.“ Jeonghan replied staring at the orange blob in front of him as if he’s just woken up from a reverie. “It’s okay to sit here.”

 

Joshua turned around surprised, a little red tainting his cheeks. Slowly, he thread his way down the seat in front of Jeonghan and sat quietly.

 

Jeonghan wasn’t really sure what’s happening and maybe this is a dream because Joshua was there just in front of him kind of smiling but not really smiling. He’s just there doing nothing, hands clasped on the top of the table.

 

“Didn’t you say you’re gonna study?” Jeonghan said tilting his head.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You don’t have anything to study.” Jeonghan said matter-of-factly.

 

Joshua looked in front of him as if he himself is surprised that he didn’t bring anything.

 

There goes the shifty eyes again. Cute. Jeonghan thought.

 

"Do you want to share?” He offered. There’s nothing wrong with two people sharing books right?

 

“Can I?”

 

“Yep. Just transfer here then. So we can sit together.“ Jeonghan said before he can stop himself. “Uhm I mean, it’s really hard to share when you’re there. And I’m here. We’re really far from each other right now.” He reasoned hoping Joshua would not detect some kind of thirst in what he said.

 

However, The moment Joshua was there sharing the book with him, it was right then that he regretted offering because the boy beside him who’s a genius had a good view of his notebook which might as well shout  “Jeonghan is an idiot!” because he’s currently not making any progress. 

 

He was sweating nervously inside because what the fuck is this squiggly line doing in a math question when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“I actually did this one already, do you want me to help you?”

 

When he came to the library, Jeonghan was expecting a lot of glancing on the clock, frustrations, crumpled papers, all that boring shit and maybe spotting his stalker too. He didn’t expect however the impromptu tutorial session, minty breath, fluttering eyelashes, and maybe the occasional skip of the beat of his heart when at times Joshua’s arm brush against him.

 

There was a quiet air around them with Joshua’s voice doing more than what music can provide and Jeonghan thought that this was quite easy.  And he did learn a lot despite the distractions. They almost fall into a routine while studying—Jeonghan  saying something stupid and embarrassing from time to time and Joshua getting all flustered but laughing nonetheless.

 

Jeonghan did notice something. It was when Joshua let him solve a problem after teaching him, his eyes would flicker back and forth the library.  

 

“Why do you keep on looking around?” Jeonghan demanded.

 

“It’s nothing. Just got something in my eye.”

 

"Am I not enough?”

 

It was meant to be a joke but Joshua flushed red instantly. Jeonghan fought the urge to laugh.

 

“No, it’s just… Aren’t you worried that there’s someone following you.”

 

"No.” Jeonghan answered like it’s an obvious fact. “I’m pretty used to people following me. I mean the only difference is that person has a phone which can take pictures of me. And I don’t see a problem with that because I always look marvelous in photos, to be honest,” Jeonghan reasoned.

 

Joshua looked almost amused “But still…”

 

“Wait, are you?” Jeonghan asked eyes wide.

 

“Because that person can follow you home or something. And can invade your privacy. He might do something worse than taking photos.”

 

“Mmmm.”

 

“He can follow you at the restroom. He can also upload your pictures for everyone to see, I mean were not even sure what he does with your photos.”

 

“Mmmm”

 

“If I didn’t come here, and you’re alone, he might have done something bad to you.”

 

Jeonghan was wordless as he weighed in what Joshua just said and he thought that maybe this is what it feels like to be taken care of by a special person. So he just smiled and maybe did a little somersault in the inside as he went back to his work.

 

“Jeonghan… you would be careful, right?”  the boy said with a sincere seriousness not letting the subject slip past easily.

 

“Alright, alright.” Jeonghan smiled.

* * *

 

 “Look, Jeonghan, let me take you home.”

 

“What. Don’t tell me you have a car too.” Jeonghan snorted.

 

Joshua remained silent, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Wait you do?” Fuck he is rich too. “Wow, you do have everything.”

 

“No, not everything.” Joshua said. “Not yet.”

 

There was an awkward silence in the car, both not really knowing what to say. So Jeonghan settled quietly at the passenger seat and stared out the window.

 

“Hey, are you sick?” Joshua asked all of a sudden.

 

“Uhm. No. Why?”

 

“You kept on sniffling.” Joshua reasoned while he gave him concerned glances.

 

“Ah. Yeah. Your car smells so amazing. It smells like you.” Jeonghan said before he can think better of it.

 

Seeing Joshua’s face become red at the nth time of the day made him comprehend what he just said. Good job Jeonghan! Now enjoy your humiliation.

 

“Uh. Yeaaah…. I think I’m getting sick actually. It’s getting quite cold.” Jeonghan backtracked while hugging himself to give the full effect.

 

Jeonghan was expecting Joshua to laugh it off or maybe become awkward and silent for a moment, but he certainly was not ready for him shrugging off his jacket and passing it to him. The latter picked it up carefully not knowing what to do with it.

 

“Wear it.” Joshua said.

 

There was a five second silence before Jeonghan did anything. He can’t believe how such a simple gesture can trigger something within him. He can almost feel the layers  peeling off of him and exposing him to these kind of things. He knew this was a steep slope with Joshua pushing him to the edge and past the boundaries. It was dangerous for sure. But he figured maybe sometimes it’s okay to fall. The rush will be fun, right?

 

He then broke into a grin.

 

"Why?“ Joshua asked, curious eyes prodding him.

 

"Seungkwan was wrong.”

 

"Huh?“

 

"Crushes do make people weak.”

 

_I get weak in the knees because of you._


End file.
